


Playful

by carlywerner6



Category: Vicky and Carly
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I think it's sweet, JUST FLUFF REALLY, My First AO3 Post, My first writting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlywerner6/pseuds/carlywerner6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really know what happened here, if you have any questions or any requests my tumblr is immacanadiangoose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful

Carly had just gotten William finally into his bedroom, the rambunctious seven year old wanting to be like his older sister, that is two years older than him, and make sure everything he'd done before getting his pajamas on was all cleaned up. "William Colter Rodriquez. Get in bed. Now!" Carly, his birth mother, yelled. William had his signature toothy, dimpled smile plastered on his face, "I am in bed ma." Carly shook her head and mumbled something along the lines of "Sleeping not just sitting." Will, knowing his ma, lied down and turned to his side. "Ma can you hum me that song from yesterday? I thought it sounded pretty."  
"Of course honey I can." Carly responded, smiling at her son from the door and hummed the same made up tune she had the previous night. As soon as Carly heard those light snores tumble from her sons now sleeping figure, she slipped the door closed and walked down the hallway to peek into her daughters room. Daisy Mae Rodriquez. A splitting image of her birth mother, Vicky. Carly now peeking into Daisy's room, confirmed her daughter was asleep too. Closing the room door, she walked to the kitchen to prepare whatever she could find and leave it out for her wife to come home to and eat before joining her in bed. A lot had happened that day for Carly, being a psychologist and having patients break down on her could have it's down points. Today had happened to be one of those days. Hearing the front door's lock being clicked open had perked Carly's hearing to a new level. That all to well known sigh filled her ears when she had recognized that her wife was officially home, most likely taking her spot on the couch. Carly, now overjoyed, ran towards the living room and slowed down to plop herself on her wife's lap. With a careless drape of her arms over her wife's shoulders and around her neck, a breathless, 'Oh hey, when did you get here' escaped Carly's lips. Vicky had laughed at her childlike behavior, tucking her face into the younger woman's neck, "I just got in love." Carly still eccentric that she got to see her wife before bed giggled and explained to Vicky the days events after picking up the kids from school and coming home late from the grocery store, "I put the kids to bed and I fed them cereal for dinner because I didn't feel like cooking" Carly had admitted this with embarrassment, a blush had crept its way to her cheeks. Of course Vicky should know from the way the younger of the two was hiding her face in her neck that she had ultimately depended on Vicky to put out the meals in this family. "Baby that is not dinner. You better cook them dinner next time. Soon they will learn to cook themselves and won't need you anymore." Vicky said with a laugh before adding, "Did they do ok today though?" Carly smiled before saying cheekily, "They can cook for me!" Vicky glared at Carly in a playful way, waiting for her to answer her question. Carly answered with a nod, "Yes they did. Will is such a mommas boy you would never believe he came from me. He missed you until I gave him your bracelet that you haven't worn since the wedding." Vicky hugged her wife to her body, "He just loves his mommy. Soon he won't even let me kiss him, he's growing so fast!" Carly chuckled and kissed her wife's forehead, "He's only seven princess and he absolutely adores you! Don't worry about him!" She had cradled the older woman's cheeks on her hands, "Do you hear me?" Vicky sighed in exasperation, "Yeah but then he'll be 14 and oh gosh girls. Freakin girls." She buried her face in Carly's chest, "I don't even wanna think about girls with my baby. He's already so adorable just think when he gets older how handsome he will be" Carly chuckled at her wife's rambling, "What makes you think it'll just be girls chasing him? He will be such a handsome man, but that's years to come." Letting her fingers through Vicky's hair, a satisfying moan escaping Vicky's lips. "Gosh! Boys or girls whichever he's still my baby. I don't want him with anyone. He must stay a baby! Keep rubbing, head hurts." The younger smiled down at her wife, the fondness she felt for her just couldn't contain itself "Give me a kiss you loaf, you haven't properly kissed me." Carly whispered, massaging the back of her wife's head with the tips of her fingers. Vicky's laugh nearly startling her, "Come here baby." Vicky leaned in and kissed Carly. Carly wanted to pull her wife in and ravish her mouth with hers but she knew to contain that, Vicky seemed to have a bad day and hadn't wanted to push it. That hadn't stopped Carly from pulling on her bottom lip when she sat back on Vicky's knees, a wide smile on her face, "Did you know I love you?" Vicky rubbed Carly's back softly, "Why yes I do, do you know I love you?" Carly blushed and nodded, she could never get over the fact that Vicky was truly hers. Two children later and she still believed that Vicky could get up and find someone else. Without realizing she hadn't answered she uttered out a "Yes I do." And with a shy smile added, "You know that check out lady that always seems to be moping around?" Vicky nuzzled her face into Carly's neck, "Good. Oh yes! The one who hardly smiles..." Carly kissed her temple "Yes her, I hate being a psychologist because of her. She vented to me I diagnosed her while she bagged the groceries, she has clinical depression." Vicky frowned against Carly's neck, "Aw thats so sad," she had to pause to kiss the younger ones neck, "will she be alright? Maybe we should make her cupcakes. Will she get help? Oh lets invite her to dinner? We could try to set her up with one of our friends?" Vicky rambled, one of the rare things Carly ever sees but makes everything even more special. Carly laughed and trying to muffle it in Vicky's shoulder, failing in hiding it. "She's fine love, I referred her to come to my office. She'll be better by the end of the month. Always the lover, you are." Carly smiled with a wink. Vicky hit Carly's arm and added in a ramble, "Oh that's good. Good thing you helped babe. Now she can get better. Then we will set her up. Theres Mara, do you think she likes girls? Or maybe Andrew, he and Steph did break up."

Carly smiled at her older wife, the love literally couldn't help but seep through, "I'll update you on sexuality after the first appointment but ONLY sexuality!" With a pout she whimpered, "You hit me.." The younger rubbed her arm in hope of looking hurt more than she was. "Yes yes I know patient confidentiality," Vicky paused to bite her lip "Sorry babe.." The older kissed the pouting woman's arm, "Look! All better."

The pout on Carly's face faded into a smile. "You missed a spot princess." She said, her lips put into a pucker and pointed to them. Vicky laughed, "Always wanting more." Kissing her wife and pulling her impossibly close on her lap. Carly kissed back feverishly but not without scooting slightly off Vicky's lap and a worried expression when pulling away from the kiss, "I'm not hurting you am I?"

Vicky, the one to always assure Carly of something, shook her head and smiled. "No you're good baby." Pulling Carly back on to her lap fully and pecking her cheek with a small kiss. Carly frowned and hid her face in Vicky's chest, "I don't want to hurt you princess." Vicky took it into her hands, literally, and pulled Carly's face back up. With a cradle of her face between her palms and a sweet kiss to Carly's lips, Vicky had once again assured Carly she was fine. "You aren't hurting me baby, promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think^-^


End file.
